History Repeats Itself
by Ipse Est Rex
Summary: A bomb tragically ended the lives of Artemis Fowl, his family, and even Butler. What will happen now? History has a way of repeating itself, but its never exactly the same... CURRENTLY ON HOLD DO TO TECH DIFFICULTIES AND OTHER CONFICTIONS, WILL RESUME SOON
1. Chap 1: Foaly Being Serious

**This is the beginning of an Artemis Fowl fan fiction, there are not too many of them so I thought I would write one. Don't expect nothing too fancy now, I am not the best writer in the world. **

**Disclaimer: I ain't Eoin Colfer, anything you don't recognize from the series is mine, the rest is Eoin Colfer's.**

"What?" asked Commander Trouble Kelp "I must be going deaf, I am not that old yet, am I Foaly?"

"Sir, please this is not the time to be sarcastic, you heard me correct, Artemis Fowl II has died," Foaly, the LEP technical consultant and genius centaur responded.

If Foaly said that it was not the time for sarcastic comments then something was seriously wrong. Foaly was the most sarcastic person the commander knew, except for Artemis Fowl of course.

"When did this happen, and how?" Trouble asked, still not positive that this was not a joke.

"Really early this morning, the Fowls were visiting Crete, an island in the Mediterranean Sea that is part of Greece. A bomb went off in hotel shortly past 4 A.M. today. Every Fowl in that hotel died, along with Butler and several politicians from Albania, a nation north of Greece," said the centaur solemnly.

Trouble shuddered thinking about Butler, the mountainous mud man who had single handedly taken out a fully armed LEPrecon squad during the siege of the Fowl Manor, nine, almost ten years ago

"How did you find out?"

"I have a program that monitors the Internet for things such as this," Foaly responded hesitantly. He was unsure how the commander would feel about this.

"Hmm... Why am I not surprised?" was all Trouble said before asking another question, "Who all knows right now?"

"Aside from us, no one under the earth."

"E-mail Captain Short personally and the press too I guess, I am sure they'll want an interview," said Trouble, though he did not really want to do an interview. The commander had never been too fond of the mud whelp, as he often called him

"Yes sir," and with that he left.

**Yes I did just do that, I did just kill Artemis Fowl and his family, and don't forget Butler. There is still Juliet though... Anyway sorry about the length of this, I just had to lay the foundations of the story and will continue to do so through the next few chapters. Throw me a review if ya want, its not hard to type a sentences or even just a word or two.**

**See y'all...**

**Sequere Luceum**


	2. Chap 2: Holly's Discovery

**Considering I currently have 3 reviews on chapter one, let's try to get 5 on this one. You can leave a review without an account, just so y'all know. Anyway, let's get into the chapter...**

Holly Short walked into her small Captian's office, started up her computer and began mentally preparing herself for another week. As her computer turned on, her mind began to wander. She thought about her latest adventure with her friend, Artemis Fowl. She remembered how together they had finally put an end to Opal Koboi, how Artemis was able to transfer his soul to a clone through sheer will power and determination after the lock on the Beserker's Gate killed all fairys near it, along with Artemis since he had one of her own eyes that was unintentionally swapped with his during time travel. The transfer of his soul cost him about a decade's worth of memory, three years of which were spent in Limbo with the demons. Holly and Artemis, mostly Artemis, had rebuilt his memory. Then he had to return to the surface, and it was back to work for Holly.

When her computer was up and running, the first thing Holly did was check her email. She had two unread messages. One was from her friend Juliet Butler, the second was from Foaly. She checked the one from Juliet first. There weren't but two words, "Call me".

"I wonder what that is about," she wondered aloud.

The next email read:

Holly,

I dont know how to put this, but Artemis Fowl has died. A bomb ended the lives of Artemis, Butler, and the rest of his family while they were vacationing in Crete. No remains were found. Text me.

-Foaly

Instead of texting Foaly, she sent an email to her Commander.

Commander Kelp,

I have saved up my vacation time for about twelve years, I have twenty-four weeks off. I will be back then or sometime before. I haven't the slightest idea when. Make no attempt to contact me.

- Captain Holly Short

Right after her email was sent, Holly turned off her computer, and ran out of her office. She ran and ran and ran and didn't stop until she was home. When Holly got home, she didn't bother to turn on the lights or take off her boots. She walk right into her room, fell down onto her bed and wept. Holly wept.

**Another short one, but again I am trying to just lay the foundation for the story these first few chapters. Throw me a review, and let me know if you got the reference in the last paragraph. I will be having another chapter out soon.**

**See Y'all,**

**Sequere Lucem**


	3. Chap 3: Emails to Foaly

**Yay, another chapter!**

Holly sobbed until fell into an uneasy, yet dreamless sleep. When she awoke tried to get up and use the restroom, but she collapsed back onto her bed, crying. This continued for God knows how long, but one time Holly awoke, she remembered a detail of Foaly's email. Prehaps all was not lost.

Holly started up her computer and checked the date. Three days she had lay here weeping, three days since...

"No," Holly stated firmly, "Don't think about... Artemis," she cried out. "Focus," she continued, still talking to herself, "Just on quick email to Foaly." Holly ignored all the emails sent to her and began to type:

Foaly,

I noticed that in your email you stated that no remains were found. Is there a chance that he...

"No, she muttered, "Not he, they, there were more victims than just Artemis."

Strange, she hadn't felt anything for Butler or Artemis family. Its not like she knew the other Fowls, but Butler was her friend as much as Artemis. Another wave of sadness washed over Holly as she remembered Butler. Her captor and enemy to one of her dearest friend.

She continued typing, ... Is there a chance that they are still alive?

Holly pressed the send button on her touch screen monitor.

Not ten minutes later, Foaly replied.

Holly,

To put it simply, no. But I know you will want to know why so, I will tell. I had been monitoring Artemis Fowl up until the bomb went off. I watched the last few minutes, it wasn't pretty, but when the Mud Men conducted an investigation, they found nothing. I am somewhat puzzled as to what happend to the remains, but I am sure that it was no cause for concern. The hotel's security network was hacked by yours truly and all the feed from the cameras was being transferred to one of my external hard drives. I prefer the older hard drives to just leaving files laying around in "secure" places. I lost too much information doing that. How are you doing, everyone is concerned about you. Calanbine is considering visiting.

-Foaly

As Holly read this, her eyes began to water. This time though, instead of feel more distraught, she began to feel angry.

Holly opened up the phone on her computer and called Foaly.

As soon as his image popped up, Holly almost growled, "Foaly, I am out for revenge."

**As I have stated, these first few chapters are short because I am just using them to lay the foundation of the story. The length will increase. Through me a review, I don't mind negative ones, they will help me improve. **

**See Y'all, **

**Sequere Lucem**


	4. Chap 4: Other Employment Opportunities

**Another chapter, slightly delayed.**

Juliet Butler started up her computer for the first time since she learned of the death of the Fowl family and her bother Domovoi Butler. At least, for the first time she remembered. Not twenty four hours after the bomb went off, Foaly had contacted her saying that the Council ordered a mind wipe on her, she had lost all fairy memories.

When her computer was up and running she immediately accessed the online network set up by Madam Ko, the sensei who had trained her, Butler, or Dom as she normally called him, and every other bodyguard worth anyone's time. Juliet changed her account to available for hire, she expected to have a dozen offers in the next ten minutes. After all, she was a Butler, plus she had the Blue Diamond tattoo. If a bodyguard had the Blue Diamond tattoo, no further explanation of their skills was required. The Blue Diamond tattoo was awarded to the few graduates of Madam Ko's Personal Protection Academy.

With minutes, Juliet had about ten results.

"Well, first come, first serve I guess," Juliet muttered.

The first result was from a male in the southeastern United States of America. His name was John Roy. The message he sent to her read:

I have heard about the Butlers, and I am interested. The pay will be low at first but give it some time and it will surpass your paycheck from the Fowls. Speaking of the Fowls, the organization that set of the bomb killed two people close to me in the same manor. I work with a group that has been tracking them for a while now, perhaps this would be a chance for a little revenge. Should you accept, I will make plans for you to fly to Atlanta Georgia.

-John Roy

Juliet did not care about the pay check, she had inherited the entire Fowl family fortune. She could very easily retire right now, but she had decided to bury her emotions in her work. Of course, she had mourned the loss of Dom and the Fowls but her brother would not be proud that she was just sitting around crying, so she decided to do something with herself. Personal protection was the only thing Juliet knew, aside from professional wrestling, but she had grown bored of that, so that left personal protection.

Juliet sent her new principle a message:

John Roy,

Congratulations, you now have a Butler.

**Let me know what you think in a review and if you have private messaging enabled, I will respond. If you know anything about names, you can probably guess what John Roy will be like, take a guess, I will see if anyone is right. Again, short chapter, laying foundations, you know the drill. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. **

**See Y'all,**

**Sequere Lucem**


	5. Chap 5: American Fowl

**Yay another chapter.**

Since Atlanta, Georgia is home to the Hartsfield Jackson International Airport, the world's busiest airport, it was not terribly difficult to get a one way ticket straight to the southern city. Juliet pondered what John Roy and her knew life as his bodyguard would be like. Would he be some old, boring politician who attended meeting after meeting after meeting with other old, boring politician, or would she conduct heists and have high speed chases with some handsome, young guy like in the movies.

"Although, he did say that he had been tracking these fools for a few years now, he cannot be too boring, " she thought. "And," she continued, "Some people close to him were killed by this group, they wouldn't have done that without a good reason. If the people who died were politicians there would be easier ways to dispose of them than a bomb. Ruining the career of a politician, especially an American one was not too difficult."

When the plane landed, Juliet collected the small suitcase she had stored in the overhead compartment, and walked into the building via the jetway, a hallway up on supports that drives up to the side of the plane and leads directly into the airport. Juliet looked over the immediate area from the perspective of a bodyguard. No one appeared armed, or had a poorly concealed weapon except for the occasional TSA officer, there wasn't much place to hide in the event of a gun fight and there were dozens and dozens of people.

A young boy who looked to be about twelve or thirteen approached her.

"'Cuse me ma'am," the boy said in a thick southern accent. "I'm lookin for someone who was on that there plane you just exited. You wouldn't happen to know her, would ya?"

This boy said 'lookin' instead of 'looking', he had said 'that there plane' instead of 'that plane', and he said 'ya' instead of 'you'. He also spoke real slow.

"Look boy," Juliet said. "I have slightly more important things to do than help you find you mother or whatever.

"It won't take but a minute," he said innocently.

Juliet sighed. "Fine, what is her name, I spoke with several people on the plane, perhaps I met her."

"To tell ya the truth, I ain't too sure, I don't know nothin but her last name."

Juliet took a good look at this boy. He had long hair but not hippie hair, it was shorter than that. His hair was dirty blonde, almost brown but not quite. He was about five foot, had an average build, there was a bit of muscle on his body but he wasn't a bodybuilder and he was real tan, he definitely spent alot of outside. He was wearing a white Guy Harvey shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Could this be him?" Juliet wondered. She had seen firsthand how capable some children were but she had not been expecting someone so young.

"Now why," Juliet asked, "Would you be meeting someone who you don't even know the first name of?"

"Well, maybe you could tell me why you would meet someone who you don't even know the last name of, Ms. Butler," the boy asked.

**Plot twist. Another chapter will be up soon. Leave a review if you want, I will respond if PM enabled. Let me know what you think. **

**See Y'all,**

**Sequere Lucem**


End file.
